shadowspirit020fandomcom-20200214-history
Aeryn Wolfe
|bordercolor = |corecolor = |name = Aeryn Wolfe |image = Aeryn Wolfe.png |size = 280px |caption = Aeryn Wolfe is a young trainer with abandonment issues. |age = yes |years = 16 |colors = yes |gender = Female |hair = Platinum blonde |eyes = Purple |hometown = Unknown |relatives = Seth Wolfe (adoptive father) |region = Kalos |trainerclass = Trainer}} Aeryn Wolfe, unknown birth name, is Pokémon Trainer from the Kalos Region. Abandoned at a young age, Aeryn has developed a harsh outlook on life, only trusting her adoptive father, Seth Wolfe, and the Pride of Pyroar and Litleo he studies. Physical appearance Aeryn is a slim and slender woman with short platinum blonde hair and purple eyes. Her normal attire consists of a black leather jacket over a black shirt, black jeans and brown calf-length high heeled boots. Her signature accessory is a single red feather earring on her left ear. Personality Aeryn is very distant from anyone, except her adoptive father, Seth, the Pyroar Pride he studies, and her best human friend, Vanessa Blair, they are the only ones she is close to. The reason is due to her parents abandoning her when she was very young. Aeryn doesn't like making friends because deep down she is afraid they will leave her like her birth parents did. Pokémon On Hand Befriended Background Aeryn was born to an unnamed couple, but was later abandoned when she was very young. While on the streets, Aeryn learned that she had a unique gift, which allowed her to somehow understand the Pokémon, who in turned helped her stay away from most adults. During one of her outings, she met a Purrloin who too was abandoned by its training. Using her gift, Aeryn became friends with the Purrloin and the two became good, close, and best friends. Meowth became protective over Aeryn and would guard her overnight when she slept. Purrloin became Aeryn's "guardian angel". She was on the streets for almost a year before she was caught and—due to her young age—taken to an orphanage in Anistar City (the city that was the closest to Aeryn). The person who found Aeryn tried to take her Purrloin away, but both refused. In the end the adult sent both girl and Pokemon to the Anistar City Orphanage. Since being put into the orphanage, she grew to resent her parents and became emotionless, cold, yet not heartless to others. The only one she showed emotion to, was her Meowth. Eventually, at the age of eight, she was adopted by Pokémon Researcher, Seth Wolfe, who upon Aeryn's request, changed her name to Aeryn. Upon adopting her and Purrloin (Seth didn't have a problem with it as he had a Liepard), he learned that Aeryn was highly intelligent, and was able to figure things out quickly. She took to Pokémon battles very fast. Trivia *Aeryn was named after Farscape character, Aeryn Sun. *It is unknown if Aeryn will go and search for her birth parents and tell them off for abandoning her. Category:Characters Category:Female Trainers Category:Wolfe series characters